The Kill
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Celebrimbor leidet unter seinem Vater und dessen boshafter Natur. Doch noch kann er sich nicht von ihm lösen. noch kann er sich nicht von seiner Familie lossagen. [The Kill - 30 Seconds To Mars]


Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

* * *

Celebrimbor hasste seinen Vater von früher Kindheit an, doch es war eine seltsame Hassliebe. Curufin behandelte ihn, wie er jeden behandelte: geringschätzend und verachtend. Sein Vater schlug ihn auch, zwar selten doch dafür umso schmerzhafter. Dennoch lehrte er seinem Sohn so einiges über die Schmiedekunst, denn er hieß nicht um sonst Curufinwe, wie auch der Geburtsname seines Vaters lautete, war er Feanor doch so ähnlich. Celebrimbor war gut, sogar sehr talentiert, doch seinem Vater war das nicht genug. In seinen Augen war sein Sohn ein Faulpelz und ein elender Nichtsnutz, und das ließ er ihn auch spüren. Und doch war er immer noch sein Vater. Es war wahrlich eine sonderbare Hassliebe, die Celebrimbor für ihn hegte.

Celebrimbor war ein begnadeter Schmied. Durch sein frühes Bestreben, sich zum Wohlwollen seines Vaters zu verändern und alles zu tun, um ihm zu gefallen, hatte er hart gearbeitet und so rasch wie möglich so viel wie möglich gelernt. Er war seinem Vater gefolgt, sogar in die Verbannung, und hatte bei ihm und seinem Onkel Celegorm in Himlad gelebt, bis sie nach der Dagor Bragollach nach Nargothrond fliehen mussten.

Dort hatte auch er den Treueeid geleistet, dort hatte er erlebt, wie Vater und Onkel immer mächtiger wurden und unter Finrods Volk immer mehr an Ansehen gewannen. Und dort erlebte er, wie sich Vater und Onkel endgültig auf erschreckende Weise veränderten, wenn sie es nicht schon längst getan hatten, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, ob der Wandel neu oder doch alt war. Denn sie begannen allmählich, nach dem Thron Finrods zu trachten. Erst kaum bemerkbar, doch bald war es für Celebrimbor klar zu sehen, kannte er sie doch vielleicht wie nur noch ihre Brüder. Geschickt war es von den Feanorern eingefädelt, aber nicht so, dass er es übersehen konnte.

Mit Berens Erscheinen in Nargothrond gipfelte der Hochverrat, der noch von niemandem bemerkt worden war. Als nun Beren vor Finrods Thron stand, abgekämpft und verwildert wie er war, da erhob sich als erstes Celegorm und hielt feurige Wiederrede und Curufin schloss sich sodann an. Allein ihnen würden die Silmarili gehören, riefen die Brüder, allein sie hätten ein Anrecht darauf. Am allerwenigsten aber dürfe sich ein niederer Mensch erdreisten, auch nur an einen der Silmarili zu denken. Celebrimbor wurde es bei diesen feurigen Worten angst und bange und umso mehr, als er sah, wie das Volk reagierte. Auch diesem war die Angst in alle Glieder gefahren und sie hörten mehr denn je auf die Brüder statt auf ihren König. Sie begannen, sich auf die Heimlichkeit zu verlegen und verfolgten nun jeden aufs Härteste aus dem Verborgenen, der sich in ihr Land begab. Dunkel kam über das Land Finrods. Der Fluch der Noldor regte sich.

Nicht allein Celebrimbor erschreckte dies, auch Finrod, und er erkannte, dass seine Macht bröckelte, dass er sie nie würde wiedererlangen können. Er legte seine Krone nieder, hielt im Gegenzug zu den Feanorern seinen Eid und folgte Beren. Die Söhne Feanors aber waren es zufrieden. Sie unternahmen nichts, um Finrod aufzuhalten, denn sie vermuteten ganz recht, dass dies sein Tod sein würde. Sie sahen sich den Thron schon gewiss, doch vormals trat Orodreth an Finrods Stelle.

Celebrimbor war zutiefst erschüttert. Der Wandel, den Vater und Onkel erfahren hatten, war erschreckend drastisch und wollte Feanors Enkel ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Celegorm, das war Celebrimbor nicht neu, war schon immer zu einer rauen Verhaltensweise geneigt, Curufin hingegen handelte eher mit boshafter List. Doch dass sie jemanden so übel behandeln würden, nur um seine Macht zu erlangen …

Als sie auf einer Jagd zum ersten Mal auf Lúthien trafen, die vor Thingol und aus Doriath geflohen war, da hatte Celebrimbor gedacht, dieses Verhalten wäre lediglich eine Laune von Curufin und Celegorm gewesen. Oder zumindest hatte er das gehofft. Es gab ihm Hoffnung, als sie Lúthien freundlich und zuvorkommend begegneten, doch etwas in seines Onkels Blick wollte ihm nicht behagen.

Sie nahmen Lúthien mit, doch betrogen sie Thingols Tochter, ließen sie nicht frei umhergehen und wollten so den König von Doriath erpressen, dass er Celegorm die Hand seiner Tochter versprach. Doch auch Huan hatte ein Herz für Lúthien gewinnen können, und seines war um einiges ehrlicher als das seines Herren. Er stellte sich gegen Celegorm und verhalf Lúthien bei der Flucht, noch ehe der Sohn Feanors ihr ein Leid zufügen konnte.

Im fernen Minas Tirith sang Finrod gegen Sauron an und rang mit bloßen Händen mit einem seiner Wölfe, um Beren zu schützen. Der Tod ereilte ihn in dunklen, verlassenen Verließen. Zu spät kamen Lúthien und Huan, um ihn erretten zu können. Doch hielten sie selbst gegen Sauron stand und legten die Verließe seiner Festung offen. Beren war wieder frei und streifte von nun an mit Lúthien durch die Lande. Huan kehrte zu seinem Herrn zurück.

Finrods Tod rüttelte die Elben von Nargothrond wach, als sie nun sahen, was die Feanorer, denen sie vormals bedingungsloser als ihrem König gefolgt waren, in ihrem Stolz angerichtet hatten. Sie wandten sich nun zu ihren eigenen Gunsten ab, und Orodreth erhielt nun endlich die Macht, die es bedurfte, dieses Reich zu regieren. Das Volk forderte den Tod der Feanorer, als Vergeltung, dass sie für Finrods Ende verantwortlich waren, doch Orodreth wünschte dies nicht. Allein mit harschen Worten jagte er sie von dannen. Celegorm verwünschte ihn und zog in seinem Zorn drohend sein Schwert, doch Curufin stand nahebei und lächelte lediglich listig, wie er es des Öfteren tat, wenn er etwas im Schilde führte.

Curufin und Celegorm entfremdeten sich immer mehr von Celebrimbor. Beinahe erkannte er sie nicht mehr wieder. Sie machten ihm regelrecht Angst. Und seine Abneigung wuchs von Mal zu Mal … Allmählich erreichten sie einen Punkt, wo er sie nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wo er sich ihrer regelrecht schämte. Sie waren Sippenmörder, doch das war er auch. Im Gegensatz zu ihm aber störte sie dies anscheinend nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, sie machten keinen Hehl darum und hatten erneut einem Elb den Tod gebracht, wenn auch nicht durch das eigene Schwert. Celebrimbor wandte sich von ihnen ab, auch wenn er ihnen noch nicht gänzlich den Rücken kehrte.

Das sollte erst geschehen, als sie erneut auf Lúthien und Beren trafen.

Celegorm und Curufin gingen einsam von dannen, nicht einmal Celebrimbor wollte ihnen noch folgen. Sie alle sahen, dass hier der Fluch sein Werk tat; er verfolgte die Brüder düster und schwer, alle fürchteten sich vor ihm. So war es wohl Berens und Lúthiens Pech, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt den Brüdern begegneten.

Von plötzlichem Zorn über die jüngste Schmach, dass Lúthien ihnen entwischt war, ritten die Feanorer gegen die beiden an. Celegorm spornte sein Pferd gegen Beren, Curufin bog ab, um Lúthien zu ergreifen, denn er war seit jeher ein geschickter Reiter. Beren aber setzte zu einem gewaltigen und fortan weithin gerühmten Sprung an, riss ihn vom Pferd und würgte ihn. Nun aber fand er sich selbst in höchster Not, denn Celegorm kam seinem Bruder zur Hilfe und rückte gegen ihn mit der Lanze an.

Dies war die Stunde, da Huan seinem Herrn endgültig den Dienst quittierte und sich gegen ihn wandte. Er fuhr Celegorm an und trieb ihn zurück. Er verfluchte und verwünschte den Hund, doch musste er weichen.

Beren raubte Curufin seine Kleider und nahm ihm auch sein gerühmtes Messer Angrist sowie sein edles Pferd. Dann ließ er die Feanorer ziehen. Doch in ihrer Tücke täuschten sie ihren Rückzug lediglich vor, Curufin aber nahm den Bogen seines Bruders und schoss auf Lúthien. Diesen ersten Pfeil konnte Huan mit seinem Maul auffangen, doch Curufins zweiter hätte sie getroffen, wäre nicht Beren dazwischen gesprungen; und der Pfeil traf ihn in die Brust. Der große Hund Huan, der einst Orome gehört hatte, jagte die Feanorer von dannen, und nun mussten sie endgültig weichen.

Als die Kunde von dieser grausigen Tat Celebrimbor zu Ohren kam, da erschauderte er vor Entsetzen. Wie konnten sein Vater und Onkel nur?!

Es war diese eine Frage, die ihn schon immer beschäftigt hatte: Warum hatte er seinen Vater nicht verlassen? Stets hatte er sich geantwortet, er könne nicht, Curufin sei noch immer sein Vater.

Aber was war nun, wenn er wirklich mit ihm brechen wolle? Was würde Curufin tun? Was würde er tun, wenn Celebrimbor ihm alles ins Gesicht lachte, was ihn belastete: die Geringschätzung, mit der Curufin alle behandelte, sein boshafter, hinterhältiger Charakter, die Taten, die er begannen und derer er sich nicht einmal schämte?

Celebrimbor konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Wenn er sich nun in eine tiefe, bodenlose Spalte stürzen würde … Jeder andere Vater würde verzweifeln oder gleich hinterher springen. Curufin … Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar sagen, Celebrimbor hätte es verdient. Was war er bloß für ein Vater?!

Na gut, wenn er sich nicht um seinen Sohn scherte, warum sollte es Celebrimbor tun? Er begann zu kämpfen. Er begann, seinen Vater herauszufordern. Curufin verlangte so viel von ihm, und Celebrimbor war tatsächlich einst bemüht gewesen, diese Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Doch Curufin war dies nicht genug gewesen. Was wollte er denn noch mehr?! Doch wenn er schon offensichtlich nicht wollte, dass Celebrimbor seine Erwartungen erfüllen konnte, warum sollte er weiterhin für ihn alles tun?

Der Druck, der auf ihm lastete, war enorm. Er zerbrach ihn innerlich und tötete ihn. Ja, Curufin war ein scheußlicher Elb. Es war wohl schon Beweis genug, dass er andere auf diese Weise behandelte, doch noch schlimmer, dass er nicht einmal vor seinem eigenen Sohn Halt machte.

Heute dachte Celebrimbor mit Abscheu darüber, dass er einst tatsächlich versucht hatte, seinem Vater zu gefallen. Ausgerechnet diesem Elb! Er hatte versucht, jemand anderes zu sein, jemand zu sein, von dem er dachte, Curufin wolle ihn als Sohn. Doch nichts hatte er an sich ändern können und noch weniger an der Missbilligung Curufins. Nun wusste er immerhin, dass seine Bemühungen vergebens gewesen waren, dass er niemand anderes sein konnte. Er war, wer er war, und das war eindeutig besser als das, was sein Vater geworden schien.

Wenn er nun also wusste, wer er tatsächlich war, dann konnte er ja anfangen zu kämpfen für eine Möglichkeit, dies alles zu beenden. Und diese bestand einzig darin, mit Curufin zu brechen.

Er tat es.


End file.
